Ya no hay tiempo para héroes, ¿verdad papá?
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Porque no hay tiempo para ellos. Porque los tiempos son oscuros, y ni siquiera ellos, los héroes, pueden contrarrestar la oscuridad. No incesto


**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling.**

* * *

**Ya no hay tiempo para héroes, ¿verdad papá? **

.

**Summary**: Porque no hay tiempo para ellos. Porque los tiempos son oscuros, y ni siquiera ellos, los héroes, pueden contrarrestar la oscuridad.

.

- Ya no hay tiempo para héroes, ¿verdad papá?

Orión Black asintió lentamente.

- No, ya no los hacen como antes, Reg.

- Pues yo sí que voy a ser un héroe - aseguró Sirius.

Regulus, su hermano menor abrió los ojos como platos.

- Yo también seré un héroe - dijo bajito. Pero Sirius lo escuchó.

Sirius lanzó una carcajada. Al oírla, Walburga Black se apresuró a entrar en el despacho de su esposo. Pero sólo eran los niños hablando, se dijo.

- No, Reg, tú no puedes ser un héroe.

- ¿Por qué no?

Sirius ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Porque los héroes no comen mocos.

- ¡Yo no me como los mocos! - protestó el más pequeño.

- Sí lo haces.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Sí, lo es.

- Papá, dile a Sirius que me deje en paz.

No fue Orión quien accedió a esa suplica.

- Sirius, dale un respiro - dijo Walburga.

- Sí, mamá.

Luego cuando Walburga se giró, Sirius le sacó la lengua a Reg. Reg lo ignoró y dijo:

- Seré un héroe.

Walburga se sentó al lado de su esposo. Reg se acercó a ella.

- Claro que sí - dijo sonrientemente - tú serás un héroe, mi pequeño rey.

Desde los brazos de su madre, Reg le sacó la lengua a Sirius. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras. Seremos héroes, Reg.

- Sí, lo seremos.

.

.

.

_Pero ya no hay tiempo para héroes. _

Regulus tiene los minutos contados. Ha decidido traicionar al Señor Tenebroso. Sabe que será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sospechen que algo va mal en él.

_Ya no hay tiempo para héroes. _

Regulus no busca la gloria personal. La gloria dorada de los buenos al vencer a los malos. Él busca perderse en el muladar de la gloria, como tantas veces hizo en el pasado. Él busca hacerse sombra, como tantas veces se hizo sombra detrás de Sirius.

_Ya no hay tiempo para héroes. _

Regulus no piensa en el bien común, en destruir al Señor Tenebroso para hacer feliz a la humanidad. Sólo quiere tomar la salida de escape. "Es toda una vida de servicio o muerte". Él prefiere la muerte. Nadie sabrá que fue de él, a nadie le importará.

_Ya no hay tiempo para héroes. _

No hay tiempo para discursos rimbombantes. Para sepulcros de oro. Para ropas nuevas que llevar en la muerte. El pequeño rey yace en un lago repleto de inferir. Sólo hay tiempo para manos pálidas y putrefactas.

.

.

.

Ayer Sirius se fue de su casa. Se fue sin las joyas de la familia. Se fue renegando de su apellido. Se fue con rencor en el corazón. Se fue con la esperanza de ser quien quiera ser. Se fue dejando a Regulus sin héroes.

Papá murió tiempo después. Consumido, viejo, siempre con el infaltable vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano derecha. Papá se fue dejando una casa llena de luto. Una casa cerrada a cal y canto por la magia de Walburga.

- Nos pudriremos aquí. Nos pudriremos sin hombres fuertes que lleven la casa, Kreacher.

Tal vez ahí fue que empezó su locura. Tal vez se volvió loca cuando Regulus decidió decir adiós.

.

.

.

Creyeron que era el camino de la gloria y lo siguieron felices.

Regulus lo hacía porque era lo que se esperaba del heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Barty Crouch Jr lo hacía porque detestaba a su padre y ser un mortífago era una especia de rebeldía contra su padre.

Severus Snape lo hacía porque era lo que siempre había querido, porque se decidió que haría lo que fuera para sacarse de la cabeza a la mujer que amaba.

Otros como Avery y Mulciber lo hacían porque sus padres también fueron mortífagos en su momento. A Evan Rosier le daba igual: él era malo, se sabía malo y le gustaba hacer cosas malas. Augustus Rookwood también era un sádico, sobretodo con las mujeres muggles a las que encontraba. Alejandro Nott había sido compañero de clases del Señor Tenebroso, pero ni siquiera él podía llamarlo por su nombre. Los Lestrange también eran sádicos, les gustaba hacer sufrir, su prima Bellatrix era un as en la maldición cruciatus.

Todos tenían habilidades. Todos tenían motivaciones.

.

.

.

_Ya no hay tiempo para héroes. _

Sirius lo sabe. Sabe que debe salvar a Harry. No puede quedarse muy tranquilo cuidando su pellejo cuando los otros arriesgaban el suyo.

- Se lo prometí, Remus. Le prometí a Cornamenta que siempre estaría para Harry.

Remus asiente. Porque él sabe que nada hace cambiar de opinión a Sirius.

_Ya no hay tiempo para héroes. _

Sirius se lo repite hasta la saciedad. No se quiere hacer el héroe yendo a rescatar a Harry. Por primera vez quiere hacer las cosas bien. No estuvo ahí para Cornamenta, pero sí lo está para el hijo de Cornamenta. Harry viviría, por supuesto que sí. Tenía que hacerlo.

_Ya no hay tiempo para héroes. _

Lo de ellos siempre ha sido así. Una lucha muerte para romper las defensas del otro. Una lucha sin cuartel para quien era más fuerte. Eran dos adversarios formidables.

Azkaban no había hecho mella en sus habilidades. Tan sólo había destrozado sus corduras, las de ambos. Y estaban más delgados. Y no eran tan atractivos como siempre. Pero Sirius se prometió que disfrutaría del manjar que significaba Bellatrix cuando todo terminara, cuando esa batalla se acabara. A ella le tocaba vengarse de él. La última vez que se había visto (hace más de quince años), él le había hecho una fuerte herida en el brazo, ahora le tocaba a ella hacerle daño a él.

- ¡Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo mejor! - le retó.

Y lo supo. Lo supo en las pupilas enloquecidas de ella. Lo supo en el odio de su mandíbula apretada. En el rencor de su sonrisa ladeada. Supo que no había vuelta atrás.

- Esto va por Azkaban - susurra ella, tan bajo que sólo él puede oírla.

Y cae. Un perro negro aúlla de dolor a la luna que vigila sus pasos.

.

.

.

Creían ser invencibles. Los Merodeadores. Siempre juntos, ese era su lema. (Lema colocado por Sirius que había disfrutado burlándose del lema de su familia). Creían que pelearían en la guerra y luego volverían riendo. Creían que nadie los separaría.

Pero uno los traicionó. El otro murió por la traición del primero. El tercero se perdió en una cárcel. Y él último se quedó solo.

Ahora son recuerdos. James Potter yace debajo de una lápida en Godric's Hallow, al lado de Lily Potter la única que amó jamás. Sirius Black tiene una urna conmemorativa en Londres. Peter Petigrew fue enterrado en algún jardín de los muchos jardines que había en la Mansión. Y Remus Lupin tiene una parcela en el Cementerio a los Caídos en Hogwarts, al lado de su esposa Nymphadora.

Ahora volvían a estar juntos. Volvían a hacer travesuras en el cielo.

.

.

.

- Ya no hay tiempo para héroes, Sirius.

Sirius lo mira y sonríe.

- No, no tenemos tiempo para ellos, Reg.

Y sonríen. Y se van juntos. Porque en el fondo cumplieron la promesa de niños. Fueron héroes.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
